Tsukishima Kirari
Tsukishima Kirari is a main character in Kirarin Revolution. She is 14 years old. Kirari was born on July 7 and is a Cancer. She has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She is 165 centimeters tall, and her blood type is O. Kirari was part of two idol groups: Kira☆Pika with Mizuki Hikaru, and Milky Way with Yukino Noel and Hanasaki Kobeni. Kirari is voiced by Koharu Kusumi. Background Kirari has been raised by her father ever since she was little, so she doesn't know who her mother is, but doesn't mind. In episode 53, her father, Tsukishima Takashi, opens up a café. With her fame, Kirari manages to bring in customers, making the café popular. Personality Like almost all shoujo heroines, Kirari is clumsy, determined and kind. Despite being beautiful, Kirari scares off guys because of her love of food. Kirari didn't care about anything other than food, until she meets a boy named Seiji. Kirari falls in love with him after knocking out his glasses and revealing his face. As thanks to Kirari for rescuing his turtle, Kame-san, from a tree, he gave her a ticket to a SHIPS concert. After discovering he's actually Hiwatari Seiji of the idol group SHIPS, Kirari becomes set on becoming an idol to get closer to him, but also discovers that she enjoys being an idol. Kirari is very bad at doing household chores, like cooking and cleaning, compared to her pet cat Na-san, who is great at cleaning and cooking. Kirari has the strange ability of making things look like mushrooms, like in episode 147, when Kirari was making chocolate for Valentine's Day, it ended up looking like a mushroom, but tasted good, according to Kazama Hiroto. In episode 127, Kirari is shown to be able to play the electric guitar. Kirari was also a bad singer in the beginning of the series, a trait she got from her grandmother, but after intense training with Na-san, she is able to sing well and improves throughout the series. Relationships Na-san (なーさん) is Kirari's pet cat. Kirari and Na-san love each other deeply, and Kirari often confides in him on how she feels. Na-san is also very protective of Kirari, and attacked Hiroto in the first episode under the assumption he's harassing Kirari. When Na-san turns into a human in episode 119, he is shown to be very kind and affectionate of Kirari, so much so, Hiroto gets jealous of him. Also as a human, Muranishi saw that Na-san had potential as an idol, and Muranishi asked him if he wanted to be an idol, to which Na-san kindly declines. Kazama Hiroto (風真 宙人) is Kirari's second love interest and friend (but eventual boyfriend in the manga). At first Kirari was in love with Seiji, but as time went on, Kirari falls in love with Hiroto. In season 3, Kirari's heart starts to beat fast every time Hiroto is near her. At first, the duo's relationship began with a rocky start after Hiroto teared up Kirari's SHIPS' ticket to see Seiji. However, they soon became friends and eventual crushes. In the anime, the two somewhat confess to each other, but don't kiss. In the manga, however, the two do confess and kiss, and they have been dating for a year by the end of the manga. Hiwatari Seiji (日渡 星司) is Kirari's first love interest and friend. When Kirari rescued his turtle Kame-san, Kirari lost her balance on a bridge rail and fell. But before she could hit the ground, Seiji rescued her and Kirari immediately fell in love with him after his glasses and hat fell off. Seiji thanked Kirari by giving her a ticket to a SHIPS concert, saying he was a staff there. After discovering he is actually a member of the idol group SHIPS, Kirari became determined to become an idol. Kirari soon realizes, however, that she actually enjoyed being an idol, and that she was beginning to like Hiroto, thus conflicting her on which SHIPS member she liked more. Finally, though, Kirari realizes that she loves Hiroto more and confesses. Although Seiji has shown signs of liking Kirari, he supports the duo's relationship. Kumoi Kasumi (雲井 かすみ) is Kirari's manager. The two's relationship began on the wrong foot when Kasumi said that although she had a cute face, she had no glamour, and that her becoming a top idol is impossible. However, over time, Kasumi saw that Kirari was passionate about being an idol and began to respect her. The two eventually form a mutual friendship. Tsukishima Takashi (月島 天) is Kirari's father and, according to episode 98, her number one fan. Both of them love each other deeply and care for each other. However, Takashi has been protective of his daughter, such as in episode 4 when Takashi didn't allow Kirari to be an idol. Takashi tells her that the reason why he's against it is because they might never be able to sit together at the table again. However, he allows Kirari to become an idol when she showed him how determined and serious she was to become an idol. Tsukishima Luna/Urara (月島ルナ / うらら) is Kirari's mother, as discovered in episode 101. When Kirari and her brother, Subaru, were young, Luna left her family in pursuit of her dream to become an actress, and challenged Takashi to see who can reach their dreams first. Although she is Kirari's mother, she is very serious when it comes to acting and has harshly criticized Kirari's acting, making Kirari have second thoughts about Luna being her mother. However, after overhearing her mother's conversation with Kirari about how happy Luna was when Kirari was born, Luna decided to tell Kirari she was her mother after completing the shooting of the film. Luna then asks Kirari to go to Hollywood with her to become an actress. Kirari, however, declines after realizing she wants to continue being an idol and stay with her friends and family. Tsukishima Subaru (月島すばる) is Kirari's older brother. The look very similar, so much so, Subaru convinced everybody he was Kirari when he was disguised as her. Subaru was living in New York City in America to pursue a career in acting, but hasn't had much luck. So when he returned to Japan and discovered that his little sister had become a successful idol, he became jealous of her. However, after getting Kirari into an accident that gave her a cold, he became guilty and apologized to Kirari. In the series finale, it is assumed that Subaru does manage to become an actor, as he is seen with his mother and the American celebrity Tina Garland on a set of a movie shoot. Songs All of Tsukishima Kirari's songs and albums can be found here. Ending In Episode 153, Kirari defeats Noel and Kobeni for the Diamond Queen title, and receives a crown. In the credits, a picture of everybody is seen with Kirari in the center wearing the crown. It is assumed that Kirari continues to be a famous idol and is able to carry on after splitting with Milky Way, and it seems that Noel and Kobeni have been successful in their solo career, as well. Appearances Name Origin "Tsukishima" means "moon island," which could refer to Kirari's mother's second name, Luna. "Kira" means "shining," which may be why "Kirarin Revolution" translates to "Shining Revolution" in English. Category:Character Category:Idol Category:Main